The Best Gift Of All
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: After just making love with Kanami last night, Hiyori finds it hard to voice her thoughts to the Minoseki Toji. But when the Christmas gift exchange occurs, the Heijou Toji wants to make sure that her present to Kanami shows how much she means to her. Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori (This is a sequel to Under The Mistletoe.)


**A/N: Exams are finally over! I feel as though I just recovered from a disease. Lol. I'm just exaggerating, but still—I'm glad that torture is now over.**

 **Merry Christmas one and all! Here's another Kanami X Hiyori fanfic. This is a sequel to my other fanfic, "Under The Mistletoe". Hope you enjoy.**

 **BTW, another warning: this fanfic also contains yuri and a lemon. Again, don't like? Don't read. And I own nothing, but this AU.**

* * *

 **The Best Gift Of All**

The sound of crinkling paper was heard, as Kanami impatiently opened her Christmas present. It was finally Christmas at the Yanase residence, and Kanami and her friends had all agreed beforehand to have a gift exchange. Right now, the six Tojis were all crowded around the Christmas tree in the living room with tons of ripped wrapping paper strewn everywhere about them. However, judging by the long length of the present that Kanami held in her hands, it didn't take a lot of effort for her friends to guess what it was.

"A new kendo shinai!" Kanami cried, before throwing her arms around Mai. "Thank you, Mai-chan!"

Kaoru, on the other hand, let out a huff of exasperation. Her face was set with a deadpan expression, as she held up her present for all to see.

"Seriously? A coloring book?" she exclaimed. "What do you take me for?"

Sayaka's face, as usual, had no expression as she simply said, "But you always seem so stressed and tired, Kaoru. I thought it might help."

A vein popped on Kaoru's forehead at Sayaka's direct honesty. Kanami giggled at the spectacle and felt a warmth spread through her body, as she gazed at her friends. Kaoru was still venting out her frustration at Sayaka, who just looked all the more confused. Mai was sharing her gingerbread cookies with Ellen. And Hiyori...

Kanami's happy face became one of concern when she saw Hiyori was sitting a little to the side, away from the group. Although the Heijou Toji wore her usual unreadable expression, Kanami could see behind her façade. Hiyori's eyes were slightly uncomfortable and downcast.

The Minoseki Toji bit her lip, thinking over the events of last night. She couldn't help but think that Hiyori was uneasy because of what had happened. It all started with a simple kiss under the mistletoe which then escalated, and then... Heat spread itself across the brown-haired girl's cheeks as memories of that night filled her mind. Those long hours of tangled limbs, heat, and sweat. She took a deep breath, before slowly scooting towards Hiyori.

"Hiyori-chan, are you okay?" Kanami asked.

"I'm fine," came the reply.

Hiyori looked away once Kanami arched her eyebrow. Kanami only did that when she knew she was lying. A sigh passed Hiyori's lips, as a guilty look crossed her face.

She hesitated, "About last night..."

Kanami's face fell slightly, as she apologized, "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable."

"No, that's not it!" Hiyori panicked slightly. "I just..."

"Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori's cheeks burned and she found she couldn't look Kanami in the eye. Sweat dripped from her brow as she tried to process how she was going to express her thoughts. Being straightforward with her feelings was something Hiyori was never good at. And the fact that they had just made love last night...

"I-I just wanted you to know that..." Hiyori began.

Kanami patiently waited for her reply.

"...I didn't know what to give you for Christmas," Hiyori finished, before turning away again.

The Minoseki Toji blinked, before laughing nervously, "That's all?"

Hiyori did not give a reply, which made Kanami think that was not all the Heijou Toji wished to say. The awkward tension between the two did not alleviate, despite the joyful chatter of their friends right next to them.

"You don't have to give me a present, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, trying to lighten the uneasiness. "You're already enough."

There was a genuine lilt in her voice, which made the ebony-haired beauty's heart beat slightly faster. Kanami's warm palm rested on her own and Hiyori let her eyes close, wanting to enjoy the familiar protective touch of the Minoseki Toji's hands. The two Tojis had always been connected by both okatana and fate, and even now, they could feel each other's emotions through just one simple gesture.

"I do want to give you something," Hiyori stammered. "But, not here. Not right now."

She nervously glanced at the others, who were too busy pigging out on Mai's gingerbread cookies. Kanami nodded understandingly.

"Take your time, Hiyori-chan," she said.

Then, with a teasing smile, she added, "We have all the time in the world."

Both of their cheeks were pink with hesitation and bliss, as Kanami put a hand to Hiyori's pale cheek. Her brown eyes were immediately drawn to Hiyori's lips. How she craved to feel their softness once more and taste them. The noises in the background seemed to slowly fade, as Kanami slowly pulled Hiyori towards her. Her half-closed eyes reverently took the Heijou Toji in, as she admired the beauty of the girl in front of her. Their lips were millimeters apart, as their heartbeats raced in unison, and...

"For God's sake! Get a room, you two!" Kaoru shouted.

Kanami and Hiyori jumped, before scooting away from each other, blushing hard. Giggles instantly came from Ellen and Mai, as they began to tease the two lovebirds. In her mind, Hiyori internally cursed Kaoru for ruining the moment. However, Kanami was right. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

"Goodnight, everyone," Ellen yawned, before going into her room.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Night, Sayaka."

The six Tojis all exchanged greetings on the upper landing before making their way into their respective rooms. However, Kanami and Hiyori glanced at each other before walking hand-in-hand to Kanami's bedroom.

"Goodnight, everyone!" the Minoseki Toji called, as she turned the doorknob.

Before bolting her door, Kaoru popped her head outside with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Goodnight. And no sex!" she barked. "My room is right next to yours!"

Kanami and Hiyori didn't quite know how to respond, so they simply walked into the privacy of the bedroom. No peering eyes. No playful teasing. Just the two of them alone.

"Let's get some light in here," Kanami said, reaching for the light switch.

However, Hiyori clasped her hand, stopping her. She hung her head, wanting to look at the floor more than into Kanami's intense eyes.

"Hiyori-chan?"

"I know what to give you as a present now," Hiyori said. "S-So, can I give it?"

There was an embarrassed and hesitant tone in her voice. Kanami nodded, waiting. The silence stretched on as they held each other in the darkness. At last, Hiyori deftly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kanami's, shuddering slightly as she did so. The brown-haired Toji's eyes widened as she tried to make sense of what was going on. It shouldn't have been surprising to her really. She and Hiyori shared several kisses last night.

But somehow this one was different. Kanami couldn't put a finger on it at first, until she realized that this was the first kiss that Hiyori initiated. Last night, Hiyori let her take the lead, but now...

Kanami couldn't help but let a triumphant smile creep up her face. She pulled away, giving Hiyori the smug expression she'd always make whenever she won a sparring match. But tonight, Kanami won something else. Finally, Hiyori was all hers.

"That was your present?" Kanami chuckled.

Then, with a darker tone, she asked, _"Is that really all you had to give me?"_

"Kanami?"

Hiyori shuddered, when she felt Kanami's fingers clasp her chin. The Minoseki Toji's eyes smoldered with provocative lust, as she slowly pressed Hiyori against the wall.

"I don't care what Kaoru-chan says," Kanami simpered. "Let's make love."

A gasp escaped Hiyori's mouth, when she felt Kanami driving her leg between her own. The sinful sensation on her skin rushed through the rest of her body, as Hiyori felt Kanami bite her neck. She was forever marked as Kanami's own.

"Hyaah!"

Kanami roughly pressed her lips against Hiyori's, whispering, "Keep your voice down low, Hiyori-chan. Or else Kaoru-chan might hear."

She continued melting into Hiyori's lips, slowly making their kisses longer and more passionate. Their tongues wrapped around each other, as the two Tojis held each other close. Last night was mere experimentation and discovery. Now, their gestures of love for each other were more masterful like an art. Breaking away and panting for breath, Hiyori felt Kanami moving her towards the bed.

"Wait, Kanami," Hiyori protested. "T-This is my present to you..."

Kanami stared at her, wondering what Hiyori was trying to imply. Then, it dawned on her. Kanami's mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Well then," Kanami whispered, bringing her lips to Hiyori's ear, "let's see whether it's satisfactory or not."

* * *

"K-Kanami, why do I have to wear this?" Hiyori stammered.

Her cheeks flushed as she embarrassedly pulled at the collar around her neck. A cat ears headband snuggly fit her head. Kanami, who was perched on a chair, held the leash in her hand with a tail-plug in the other. A satisfied look was on her face, seeing Hiyori kneeling before her. Sure, Kanami had been told before that she was cold and self-centered, but she hardly ever thought of herself as sadistic until after what happened last night. And now, Kanami had another rare time to let her inner devil out to play.

"This is part of my present," she replied, simply. "Now come here."

Slightly humiliated because of her situation, Hiyori sat on Kanami's lap, unsuccessfully trying to calm down. Having the girl she loved sitting obediently on her, skin to skin, made the Minoseki Toji's mind go dizzy. Without hesitation, she slowly removed Hiyori's clothes making sure to touch every inch of the raven-haired girl as she did so.

"K-Kanami..." Hiyori gasped.

She was silenced when Kanami started pressing light kisses along her neck, licking it every once in a while. In the cloudy haze of their sexual desire, hot with passion, Hiyori could feel Kanami's hand inching lower and lower. She let out a gasp of pain when she felt Kanami slide the tail-plug into her.

"Nnngh!"

Hiyori arched her head back, her eyes and mouth wide open, as she felt the toy vibrate inside her once Kanami pushed the remote. Gasps and pants of pleasure filled Kanami's ears, as her lover clung to her for support. Kanami winced when she felt Hiyori's fingernails claw at her back in desperation. Through the heat and sexual excitement she was feeling, Hiyori struggled to speak her next words.

"Ahnnn...K-Kana—hyah! K-Kanami...guh! I—I should be—hah...doing you..."

Kanami blinked, before closing her eyes. Gone was her sneaky and dubious expression, now replaced by a look of contentment. She nodded her head, easing Hiyori off her lap. With nothing to support her now, the raven-haired girl spasmed on the ground as the tail-plug continued to overwhelm her. Her wetness started to increase as the toy refused to dissipate.

"Okay, Hiyori-chan," Kanami smiled, pulling down her leggings and panties.

A gulp made its way down Hiyori's throat, as she stared at Kanami's most sacred place, displayed in front of her very eyes. Her fingers trembled, as she drew nearer to her lover's intimacy. With both the tail-plug vibrating in her, along with the sight of Kanami's sex, Hiyori couldn't help squirming as she hesitantly probed the Minoseki Toji's clit with her tongue.

"Haah! H-Hiyori-chan..." Kanami gasped.

Her breath hitched and her body threatened to thrash everywhere, as Hiyori expertly licked her most sensitive area. Shocks of pleasure rushed through Kanami's bundle of nerves, and she impatiently pushed Hiyori's head closer to her. Her fingers fisted and grasped Hiyori's soft locks of hair, as she continued begging for more.

"H-Hiyori-chan! P-Please!"

Kanami's dripping hot insides were like fire to Hiyori's tongue, as she explored every inch of them. She did justice to every area, savoring their taste, occasionally sucking on Kanami's clit.

"O-Oh! Mhhnn...ahn! H-Hiyori-chan..."

In her peak of distress, Kanami's hand clenched the remote to Hiyori's tail-plug, causing it to accelerate. Hiyori's eyes shrunk as she felt pain and pleasure wash over her. She cried as an orgasm overtook her, causing her to cum.

"Aaaaahhnnn!"

"H-Hiyori-chan?" Kanami panted. "L-Let's do it t-together..."

Not waiting for an answer, Kanami pulled her lover towards the bed. Their limbs tangled together, as they passionately kissed, hungry for each other's taste. They both let out lewd exclamations once their lower parts rubbed together.

"H-Hiyori-chan!"

"Kanami!"

Smacking noises could be heard as they continued grinding against each other, relishing the warmth of it. Hiyori slid her fingers into Kanami's pussy, slightly surprised at the pulsing sensation inside. Trying to remember the methods Kanami used to please her last night, Hiyori experimentally moved her fingers in certain patterns, rubbing certain areas.

"Aaahnn! Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried.

Refusing to let Hiyori have all the fun, Kanami struggled to remain sane as she did the same to her lover. The raven-haired girl let out a cry, as she felt Kanami's fingers rub her g-spot roughly. Her slick walls squeezed the invading digits, as she orgasmed once more.

"K-Kanami! Hyahh!"

Kanami pushed Hiyori underneath her, before licking up her fluids. Her mind foggy with lust, Hiyori switched their positions, stripping off Kanami's shirt before administering her attention to her breasts. Despite being annoyed at how even Kanami's chest was bigger than hers, Hiyori allowed for this moment to just stare at them wonderingly.

"H-Hiyori-chan?"

Tensely, the Heijou Toji gently bit on one of Kanami's nipples, while using her other hand to tease the other. Kanami clutched the bedsheets with one hand, bringing the other to her mouth, trying to not let out a scream.

"Mmph!"

With a gasp, Kanami asked, "H-Hiyori-chan, can we do each other again?"

Hiyori, her eyes half-closed, nodded with exhaustion. She winced as she pulled out the tail-plug, and removed the cat ears headband and collar. Playtime was over. Now, this was war. Reaching for the cord, Hiyori pulled the bed drapes, allowing the magic to remain enclosed and between just the two of them.

* * *

At the Yanase dining table, the six Tojis were enjoying a hearty breakfast cooked up by Mai. However, despite the smells of the delicious food before them, Hiyori and Kanami were struggling to make the effort to eat. Their eyes were bloodshot and dark circles were ringed around them. Ellen noted with amusement that Hiyori's usually perfect hair was all tangled still, and Kanami had accidentally put her short ponytail on the other side of her head.

A loud yawn escaped from the Minoseki Toji's mouth. They had done it at least ten times that night. Never before had she thought Hiyori could be so dominant. Still, despite that, Kanami reminded herself that although Hiyori was passionate, she would always remain the stronger one, rough with sexual appetite.

Apparently, they were not the only ones who were tired. Kaoru also had the look of a zombie, the only difference being that she had a grumpy look on her face and was glaring daggers at the two lovers.

"Next time you two wanna bang each other, can you do it when there's nobody else in the house?!" she exclaimed. "So that it's not just you two that lose sleep?!"

The pink-haired loli grumpily stabbed her pancake before wolfing it down. Sayaka stared at her with a confused expression.

"Kanami and Hiyori were banging each other? With what?" she asked.

"Oh, for the love of—you know what? Forget it!" Kaoru snorted.

Ellen and Mai giggled, before turning back to their breakfasts. In her exhaustion, Kanami took Hiyori's hand in hers. She let a tired smile cross her face before putting her lips to Hiyori's ear.

"Best present ever," she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! Another lemon fanfic full of yuri goodness! This one was shorter (mainly because I ran out of ideas) but hopefully this was just as interesting. Peace out!**


End file.
